The Duelist's New Groove
by Hyper Hero Heart
Summary: After a celebration party the night before, Yugi begins to turn into a cat! Mowrow! Sorry! That's just the sound that my cat at home makes when he's hungry... and let me tell you, he's ALWAYS hungry! Makes me laugh! Hee, hee, hee...


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and it's characters. Nor do I own the Emperor's New Groove! Just this story! Enjoy! (Don't blame me but I think both Yugi and Yami are hot!)  
  
Yugi, THE CAT?!  
  
Joey: Alright! I'll attack with this card!  
  
Yugi: Hmm...good play, Joey! But not good enough! I attack with Dark Magician! You lose! (starts giggling as Joey moans)  
  
Tristan: You really suck at this game, Joey!  
  
Joey: C'mon, Yug! Can't we play one last game?  
  
Yugi: Sorry! I don't have the time. I have to get home. Grandpa's preparing a celebration party for me!  
  
Joey: Aww...yeah! A celebration party in reguards to the fact you beat Pegasus on Duelist Kingdom.  
  
Yugi: Yeah! I know! You should've seen the look on his face! He was sooooo shamed when he got beat down! Even though he toyed with me a lot because of his stupid Millennium Eye!  
  
Tristan: Hey, Yugi! How about after the party's finished, we guys can come over and go up to your room and have some Duel Monsters battles? I think our friend "The Dueling Monkey" here needs some pointers! (points at Joey, giggling)  
  
Joey: Hey! What's it with me and this Dueling Monkey thing?  
  
Yugi: (laughing at Tristan's words) I don't know. I'll have to ask Grandpa about that!  
  
Tristan: Why bother?  
  
Yugi: Why bother? WHY BOTHER? I'LL TELL YOU WHY BOTHER! I'M LATE FOR A CELEBRATION PARTY AND YOU SAY "WHY BOTHER?" Geez! No more questions! I'm leaving!  
  
Joey: Alright! See ya, Yug!  
  
Yugi: Bye, Joey! So long, Tristan!  
  
Soon after...  
  
Yugi: Grandpa! I'm home!  
  
Grandpa: Yugi, you're late! As usual! I'm amazed you got home so late!  
  
Yugi: Sorry! I got a little held up in a Duel Monsters battle with Joey...again!  
  
Grandpa: Well, I guess I can't blame you. Now, get upstairs! Everyone's going to arrive soon!  
  
Yugi: Okay! Uh, Grandpa...  
  
Grandpa: Yes?  
  
Yugi: Tristan wants to know if he and Joey can come over later tonight! Is that alright with you?  
  
Grandpa: Alright with me!  
  
Yugi: Yes! I'll be down later, Grandpa. I gotta get ready!  
  
Grandpa: No problem. What's a minute or two between family?  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
???: That little punk Yugi may have beaten me, but I won't give up! If the only way to get rid of him is to kill him, so be it!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yami: Y'know, I've always admited you look, well, cool in that outfit, Yugi. Especially since I get to wear it too!  
  
Yugi: That's the first time anyone's said that to me! Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Yami: No problem! (notices something) Whoa! Better get a move on! The guests are arriving soon.  
  
Yugi: Well, excuse me!   
  
Yami: Yugi, now's not the time to be arguing with me!  
  
Yugi: Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry!  
  
Grandpa: (from downstairs) Yugi! The guests have arrived! Come on down!  
  
Yugi: Coming, Grandpa!  
  
???: Everything is coming according to plan! Yugi's taken the bait! Now which potion was it? Oh! This one! (picks up wrong potion) Not too much. Don't want to spoil the surprise!  
  
Later...   
  
Grandpa: I would like to make a toast to a terrific grandson who has easily defeated Maximillian Pegasus and who was crowned King Of Games. To Yugi! (looks at Yugi, smiling)  
  
Everyone: To Yugi! (Yugi laughs)  
  
Yugi: Alright, everyone! Time to dig in! (is about to take a sip from his drink but is stopped when Grandpa wants to talk to him)  
  
Grandpa: Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Yeah, Grandpa?  
  
???: Darn it!  
  
Later...  
  
Yugi: Thanks for telling me that, Grandpa! (takes a sip from his drink and hears the doorbell ring) That's proberbly Joey and Tristan wanting to come in to have a few games of Duel Monsters.  
  
Grandpa: Have you finished eating?  
  
Yugi: Yeah.  
  
Grandpa: Alright! Go let them in.  
  
Yugi: Thanks Grandpa! You're the greatest!  
  
Grandpa: I know! I know!  
  
Later...  
  
Joey: Alright, Yug! Prepare to be wiped out!  
  
Yugi: Nice try, Joey, but I've got a surprise in store for you!  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Yugi: I'm not telling! {I'll plan an attack, but when he attacks next turn, he'll spring my trap card! Perfect!} (puts a card down) Alright, Joey. I've made my move! Your turn!  
  
Joey: Alright! I'll attack with Flame Swordsman!  
  
Yugi: Ha! I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book! Never misjudge your opponent! Ha, ha, ha!  
  
Tristan: (grinning slyly) I can't believe he fell for the old 'Fake Magic Card' trick! Good play, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: (still giggling after Joey's defeat) [yawn] I'm so tired all of a sudden!  
  
Tristan: I think now's a good time for you, my friend, to get some shut-eye!  
  
Yugi: I guess you're right. And I also think that you guys should go home now!  
  
Joey: Yeah, okay! C'mon, Tristan. I think it's time Yugi had some time to himself.  
  
Tristan: Alright. See ya tomorrow, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: (getting in bed) [yawn] See ya tomorrow, Tristan, Joey!  
  
Next morning...  
  
Yugi: Oh, my head! What was in that steak? (feels his face) Huh? What's this? (goes over to his mirror) Huh? (brushing his hair away from his eyes) WHAT THE...? I'M ALL FURRY! AHHHHHHH, GRANDPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Grandpa: (hears Yugi screaming) Yugi? Yugi, what's wrong?  
  
Yugi: I'm covered in cat fur! And you know I'm allergic to cats!  
  
Grandpa: (checks out Yugi's fur-covered arm and whistles) We'll have to investigate this further!  
  
Soon after...  
  
Grandpa: Uh huh...Mmhmm...Hmm...Just as I feared!  
  
Yugi: What is it? What have you found, Grandpa?  
  
Grandpa: It seems Yugi, my boy, that you've been cursed with a strange potion.  
  
Yugi: And that potion was...?  
  
Grandpa: Extract of cat!  
  
Yugi: What does it do?  
  
Grandpa: (flips through a book) Where is it...no, that's not it...ahhh. Here we go! If someone drinks extract of cat, they will start to take on cat traits. (at this moment he stares at Yugi who is licking his hand like a cat with his tongue) Yugi? What are you doing?  
  
Yugi: (looks at hand) Eww, yuck! What am I thinking? I'm licking myself! (starts sniffing the air) Uh... I'd love to stop and talk, Grandpa, but I smell a mouse lurking around the game shop! Come out, come out my leetle micey! Come here, you little rascal! (runs around the game shop knocking over things until he grabs the mouse) Ah, ha! Gotcha! See? That wasn't too bad, was it? (sees Grandpa giving him a strange look) Huh? What's that look for? Are you trying to scare me?  
  
Grandpa: No! I'm just seeing if you're paying attention!  
  
Yugi: Uh... okay! (looks at his hand) Do you know if there's an antidote for this, Grandpa?  
  
Grandpa: Let's see...antidotes...antidotes...here we are. To reverse the process of extract of cat, a special antidote is needed. The juice from a tonberry mixed with mint leaves but be warned. If the victim stays occupied by the extract for more than 2 hours, the effects become permanant and they will remain a cat forever!  
  
Yugi: And that means...?  
  
Grandpa: If we don't find the antidote soon, you'll remain like this forever!  
  
Joey: (outside) ...hey! Let's see what Yugi is up to! Hey, Yug! We...oh my god!  
  
Yugi: (giving him a weird look) Don't ask!  
  
End of Part 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah, I know! Very sudden! But, hey! Yugi's being turned into a cat! Do you think you can help with the rest of the story? I know there's a lot of people who can come up with a good idea for the next chapter. But, until then, farewell, my friends! (Hee, hee, hee!) 


End file.
